


Erik the bum slut

by Adensionia



Series: Friend-fiction [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Begging, Bumholes, But I mean if you like this sort of thing, I should be working right now, I'll do me, Licking, M/M, That's fine with me, Very much not serious, Why must I be this way, and, penis - Freeform, pretty gay, shitposting, what am I doing with my life, you do you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adensionia/pseuds/Adensionia
Summary: Erik moans out,”OOOoOoOooooOOOO I hate you so much dude, but right now that doesn’t matter!” Parker retracts his wet appendage,”I hate you too, bro… Consider this my revenge ;0 ;) :o”





	Erik the bum slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Euleogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euleogy/gifts).



Parker shoved his tongue into Erik’s plump pucker. Erik moans out,”OOOoOoOooooOOOO I hate you so much dude, but right now that doesn’t matter!” Parker retracts his wet appendage,”I hate you too, bro… Consider this my revenge ;0 ;) :o” Erik moans out again. Parker snickers,”Beg for it, lil boy.” Erik shakes his head,”Never!” Parker sticks his tongue in the anus again before retracting the organ,”BEG FOR IT BUM SLUT.” Erik moans,”PLEASE DADDDDDDYYYYY” Parker moans out,”OK JUST FOR YOU BUM SLUUUUT.” Parker then shoves his THROBBING member into the now lubed Erik bumhole. Erik cums immediately,”AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAaAaAAAAA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” Parker slaps Erik’s bum cheeks,”I’m not done yet bum slut.”


End file.
